


Причины

by Regis



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Сэм & Джин + алкоголь / канал = признания.Время действия: Между первым и вторым сезоном.





	Причины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359328) by taurenova. 



> Бета перевода: Тави

Сэм пьян. Очень пьян. Но, в конце концов, у него есть на то серьезные причины. Он составляет из них мысленный список, пока пьет виски, к которому в собственном будущем у него не было ни малейшей склонности. Сэм любит порядок, любит, когда все разложено по полочкам, объективно и без эмоций.  
  
Причина №1: Вик Тайлер. Его отец. Преступник.  
  
– Ты решил уснуть в обнимку с этой бутылкой? – Хант странно смотрит на него, и Сэм не может его в этом винить. Он сидит, уставившись на бутылку виски, уже, наверное, добрых пять минут. Сэм передает бутылку и переводит взгляд на канал.  
  
Причина №2: Маленький Сэмми Тайлер. Встреча с самим собой грозит разрушением временной линии или чем-то в том же духе. Есть, о чем задуматься.  
  
– Дам пенни за твои мысли, Глэдис, – говорит Хант, делая глубокий глоток из бутылки. У Сэма совершенно выпала из памяти дорога от паба до канала. Он помнит лишь как съехал вниз по слегка влажной кирпичной стене. И теперь он сидит, прислонившись к ней и вытянув ноги, рядом с мрачным Хантом.  
  
Причина №3: Направил пистолет на шефа. Очень плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая.  
  
Прости меня, – думает Сэм, – за Вика, за пистолет, за то, что был таким идиотом, за все. Я бы никогда в тебя не выстрелил, – хочет сказать Сэм, – никогда в жизни. Как ты сделал это со мной, – хочет спросить он, – изменил меня, научил думать по-другому? Но вместо этого:  
  
– Почему Глэдис? – спрашивает Сэм. – Столько есть имен, почему именно Глэдис? Почему не Сьюзан или Дорис?  
  
Хант смотрит на него – действительно смотрит. Сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб, он словно ищет что-то в глазах Сэма. Сэму хочется нервно рассмеяться, чтобы прервать неожиданно наступившую тишину. Хочется коснуться его руки, плеча, подбородка. Запустить пальцы в его волосы, и, притянув его голову к себе, накрыть полуоткрытый рот своим.  
  
Причина №4: Сексуальное влечение к своему непосредственному начальству. К мужчине, который настолько не гей, что его можно назвать агрессивным натуралом. (Не то чтобы Сэм считал геем себя – он просто всегда был любопытен и открыт всему новому)  
  
Хант по-прежнему задумчиво смотрит на него. Потом делает еще один большой глоток из бутылки и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
– Когда я был молодым, мы с парнями ходили по субботам на ночные дискотеки, – говорит он, прислоняясь к неровной стене и прикрывая глаза.  
  
– И при чем тут… – начинает было Сэм, но Хант прикладывает палец к его губам и Сэм замолкает.  
  
– Знатно мы тогда по девкам гуляли, – продолжает Хант, улыбаясь. – Сами красавцы, девахи все вьются вокруг, проходу нет. Но одна – красивей всех была. Высокая, ноги от ушей растут, да и грудь что надо, скажу тебе.  
  
– Ну и в чем соль-то? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Сэм, он на всю жизнь вперед наслушался хантовских баек.  
  
– Молчи и слушай. – Хант открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на Сэма, прежде чем продолжить. – Она была самой-самой – такую сколько ни хоти, никогда не получишь. Все мы мечтали станцевать с ней хотя бы один медляк. И она ни разу не выбрала меня.  
  
– Ну, это все печально, конечно, – говорит Сэм, когда молчание становится слишком напряженным. – Но не понимаю, я тут при чем?  
  
– Ее звали Глэдис, Сэм, – говорит Хант, и выбрасывает крышку от бутылки в канал и очень сосредоточенно смотрит, как по воде расходятся круги.  
  
Словно лампочка вспыхивает в голове Сэма. Словно последний кусочек мозаики неожиданно встает на свое место, когда ты и не надеялся ее сложить. Сэма беспокоит лишь то, что для этого ему пришлось так сильно напиться. И он просто не может сдержать немного истерический смех – Джин Хант только что признался ему в своих чувствах.  
  
– Замечательно, – обижается Джин. – Я тут тебе такие вещи рассказываю, которые всю мою карьеру разрушить могут, а ты смеешься надо мной.  
  
– Нет, – говорит Сэм, прекращая смеяться, – это неправда.  
  
Джин громко фыркает и сгибает длинные ноги в коленях, собираясь встать. Сэм тотчас спохватывается и делается совершенно серьезным.  
  
– Нет, – говорит он более твердо, одной рукой хватая Джина за руку. Джин пытается вырваться, но Сэм тянет его вниз, не давая подняться. Джин старается не встречаться с Сэмом взглядом, но Сэм все равно замечает, что тот сильно расстроен – он никогда раньше не видел у шефа такого выражения лица. Он ослабляет хватку, но не отпускает Джина.  
  
– Не уходи, – говорит Сэм мягко. – Останься со мной.  
  
– Если ты собираешься и дальше смеяться, – раздраженно бормочет Джин, отворачиваясь от Сэма.  
  
– Не собираюсь, – говорит Сэм, касаясь другой рукой его щеки. Джин чуть вздрагивает, но не пытается отодвинуться.  
  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – говорит Сэм, и поворачивает голову Джина в свою сторону, заставляя его взглянуть на себя.  
  
– А что тогда? – зло бурчит Джин, и в его голосе явно слышен тот Джин Хант, который вместо «Здравствуйте» хватает людей за грудки и впечатывает в стену.  
  
– Джин, я… – Сэм думает о миллионе вещей, которые он хочет сказать прямо сейчас, но не может подобрать подходящих слов. И вместо этого:  
  
Он медленно скользит пальцами по щеке Джина, обводит контур его лица, спускаясь к подбородку. Он словно пытается сохранить в памяти это мгновенье. Джин тихо вздыхает и на мгновенье прикрывает глаза, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы Сэм решился на следующий шаг.  
  
Сэм не пытается притянуть Джина к себе, вместо этого он сам придвигается ближе. Он глубоко вдыхает запах пепла, сигаретного дыма и дешевого виски, смешанный с простым теплым запахом Джина, и впервые за последние годы так волнуется. Он чувствует, что Джин смотрит на него, чуть скосив глаза, потому что они находятся очень близко друг к другу. И тогда Сэм быстро облизывает губы, скользнув по ним языком.  
  
И Джин целует его. Сэм не придвигается ближе, так что он знает, что это Джин, как всегда нетерпеливый, перехватил инициативу. Наверное, если облизать пепельницу, щедро политую виски, вкус был бы примерно такой же, но Сэму все равно, потому что это – Джин. Джин целует его, и все, о чем может думать Сэм – “наконец-то”, “Боже, да” и “не вздумай останавливаться”. Джин целует Сэма так жадно, словно боится, что другого шанса у него не будет. Сэм делает то, о чем мечтал, начиная с первого раза, когда Джин прижал его к стене - запускает руку в его мягкие светлые волосы.  
  
Положение очень неудобное, и другая рука Сэма зажата между их телами, но это не имеет никакого значения. И когда Джин отрывается от него и издает хриплый низкий стон, Сэм думает, что готов умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Джин отрывается от него, и Сэм вспоминает, что дыхание – это жизненно необходимый процесс. И если уж речь зашла о жизни, то, судя по жадно глядящему на него Ханту, теперь в ней, похоже, не будет недостатка в подобных поцелуях и объятиях, и – Сэм надеется, помоги ему Боже – вещах куда более интимных. И он решает, что жизнь здесь и сейчас – штука чертовски потрясающая.  
  
Джин улыбается, и Сэм не может сдержать ответной улыбки. Удивительно, но, может быть... может быть застрять в 1973 году (если это в самом деле 1973 год) не так уж и плохо.  
  
Причина №5: Он застрял в 1973 году и внезапно понял, что его почти перестало волновать, вернется ли он когда-нибудь домой. Возможно, ему просто больше не хочется возвращаться.  



End file.
